


Fate

by Kingslance



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M, Tanabata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingslance/pseuds/Kingslance
Summary: Tanabata, the Star festival, is a story of two star-crossed lovers who could only meet each other once a year on the 7th of July. But, it had one more condition - the skies must be 'clear'.But can they meet if there's a raging thunderstorm outside?





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi minna~!
> 
> It's great to see you here! I am new to this platform but I hope I'll get used to it!!
> 
> Anyway, hope you like this little One-shot! Feel free to comment and offer constructive feedback!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the franchise! 
> 
> Enjoy~

_Tanabata, the Star festival, is a story of two star-crossed lovers who could only meet each other once a year on the 7th of July. But, it had one more condition - the skies must be 'clear'._

Fubuki woke up to a loud roaring of the heavens. Trying to calm the sudden rise in his heart beat, he dragged himself towards the window.

It was raining.... with the skies jet black... It was a rain that knew not how to stop. Moreover, it was Tanabata!

Fubuki's heart sank down, knowing that now, Orihime would have to wait for another long year to see her lover Hikoboshi! The pain of separation... he knew too well.

He had come to Tokyo in high spirits, to see the famous fair held here, to see the fireworks...and in hopes to meet that person!

He saw his hopes getting crushed by the loud thunderstorm. It's been like this for five years now, it would always rain on this auspicious occasion.

_Were the Gods that mad at them that they won't let them meet? Where had he gone wrong? What did he do to make the heavens so angry? Will he ever be able to meet that guy again?_ The grey-haired male found himself in an endless maze of questions, whose answers he didn't know!

As he prepared himself for the day ahead, memories of the past floated around him, sweet sweet moments they had spent together, which now, haunted his very existence.

* * *

 

_The dark sky was lit red and orange by the brilliant fireworks, it was the day of lovers. Fubuki had found himself standing next to the warmth that melted his icy cold heart! The fire that lit up his darkest nights. It was none other than Gouenji Shuuya!_

_"I think I like you Gouenji-kun ," the petit boy had declared, fidgeting with his hands, but no matter how nervous he felt, his speech was clear and bold! He wasn't lying._

_The flame-striker pecked his cheeks slightly as warmth engulfed him, "I think so too!", he said, gently wrapping his arms around him!_

_They were a perfect crossfire, everyone had said so. But, those blessings had turned into a jinx!_

* * *

 

It had been the first and last Tanabata they had together as a couple. It looked like that the heavens didn't want them to be together! He signed to the wind and went off to make some breakfast. He had rented a small cabin for a fortnight in Tokyo.

_Please let Orihime meet Hikoboshi...I'll never ask for more!_ His bleeding heart pleaded.

* * *

 

Ishido Shuuji drove his car down the lonesome lane in a loud thunderstorm. He clicked his tongue as he felt the tire of his car getting punctured.

"I am already half n' hour late and now this", he wasn't in his high spirits. The rain irritated him, especially on Tanabata!

_Nor heavens nor earth had been in peace that day..._

It wouldn't be good for the Seitei to arrive in car with a punctured tire. He slowly drove his car to the side and stepped out in the rain.

_Why must it rain on Tanabata, he cursed, Is God that MAD at Hikoboshi? What did he do wrong? To love someone...was it wrong?_

He haven't bought his umbrella. _Damn_. He went up to the nearest house and rang the bell. A silent wind played with his hair as the door opened up to reveal his Orihime. Their eyes met, widened.

_How ?_

* * *

 

That day the rain didn't stop, nor it stopped Hikoboshi to meet Orihime.

"Gouneji-kun ?", Fubuki stumbled his words out, his eyes still not believing what he saw.

"I'm not Gou-"

"I know you are! "

Despite himself, Ishido found himself smiling, glad that Fubuki was able to see right past his disguise and wasn't even questioning him.

He hated the rain on Tanabata, because he could never meet Fubuki that day. But, looks like Today is different!

Fubuki pulled him in by his hand, "You are all wet. Come on in or you'll catch a cold!"

Ishido didn't even go to his work that day. Gouenji was with his love and he'll never let him go!

_We loved with a love that was more than love.... a love that nor the heavens could tear apart... a love that was meant to be...even if it took some time! It was what lovers called - FATE!_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments!! It'll make me really happy to know how you found the story!!


End file.
